


Read In

by ami_ven



Series: Highly Classified [19]
Category: NCIS, Stargate SG-1
Genre: Community: writerverse, Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:27:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24714574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: Two new members of NCIS are read into the Stargate Program.
Series: Highly Classified [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/66481
Comments: 5
Kudos: 57





	Read In

**Author's Note:**

> Written for LJ community "writerverse" challenge (crossover)

“That is a _lot_ of paper,” said Torres, warily eyeing the nondisclosure agreement that Gibbs had unceremoniously dropped onto his desk. “You do know we all have, like, really high security clearance, right?”

“And we just renewed it last month,” Quinn added, flipping through her own stack.

“Not high enough for this,” said Gibbs. “So, sign it now or you can be on stand-by until we get back from Colorado.”

Torres frowned. “What’s in Colorado?” he asked, looking past Gibbs to the two other members of their team.

“Besides Bishop’s boyfriend?” teased McGee.

She grinned. “Not today he’s not.”

As if on cue, the elevator opened, admitting a man in an Air Force dress uniform – the same man as in the photographs pinned up behind Bishop’s desk. He smiled at her, then saluted. “Agent Gibbs.”

“Don’t salute me, Mitchell, I wasn’t an officer,” Gibbs snapped.

“Yes, sir,” said Mitchell.

Gibbs ignored him. “Sign the papers or stay,” he said, to Torres and Quinn.

“I’d sign them,” said McGee, packing up his gear. “It’s worth it.”

Their two newest partners shared a look, then simultaneously bent to scrawl their names. 

“Great,” said Mitchell, “Let’s go.”

“Go where?” asked Quinn.

*

“We were in space,” said Torres, faintly. “We were in _space_ and now we’re in Colorado.”

After he and Quinn had signed their nondisclosure forms, they’d all squeezed into a little-used storage closet. Torres had been confused, until they had all dematerialized – beamed right up, like something out of _Star Trek_! – and reappeared on the deck of a spaceship. Gibbs had shaken hands with an Air Force colonel, clearly in command, then they’d dematerialized again, this time into some kind of conference room. 

A moment ago, they’d been in Washington, D.C. and now they were in Colorado Springs, in a top secret underground military base. Torres’s head was still spinning – aliens were real and the Air Force had been sending people to other planets for over a decade.

“Should I be checking for head trauma?” asked Dr. Lam, making a note on his file. He and Quinn were both in the infirmary for a baseline medical record, so they’d know if anything went wrong when they went through the stargate. “Are you feeling all right, Agent Torres?”

“Aliens are real,” he said. “I don’t know if I’ll be right ever again.”

“I shall try not to take that personally, Nick-Torres,” said a new voice.

“He’s just having trouble adjusting, Teal’c,” said Quinn. She sat on the next bed over, holding a piece of cotton to her arm, where a nurse had just drawn blood. “Give him a minute and he’ll be fine.”

“How are you okay?” asked Torres.

She considered. “I guess I always wondered, you know? And now we do know.”

“Indeed,” agreed Teal’c. “If you have concluded your exam, Doctor-Lam, I will escort you to the briefing room.”

“They’re all yours,,” said Lam. “Have fun!”

Quinn slid off the bed, with Torres right behind her, and they both fell into step with Teal’c. “Hey, you’ve been through the ‘gate a bunch of times, right?” she asked.

“Indeed, Agent-Quinn.”

“Does it get better, the more you do it?” said Quinn. “I mean, how was your first time?”

“I do not recall,” said Teal’c. “I was but a small child, accompanying my mother, and that was over one hundred years ago.”

“Right,” said Quinn. “Hey, Nick?”

“Yeah?”

“I think it’s my turn to freak out now, okay?”

He smiled. “Go ahead.”

“I would suggest you do not take too long, Agent-Quinn,” said Teal’c. “There is a crime to be investigated.”

“Right,” she said. “Right.”

“Quinn!” called Gibbs, from inside the conference room, as they reached the top of the stairs. “Torres! What took so long?”

“Just broadening our horizons, boss,” said Torres.

THE END


End file.
